Kal El (Earth-411811175)
Biography Kal El was born in the Kryptopolis, a Kryptonian City in orbit of the dying planet Krypton. However, Jor-El calculated that there would be an eruption that would tear apart Krypton's largest mountain range, which would be flung into an orbital position, creating a field that the Kryptopolis' path would take the city into the field, which would destroy it. The High Council didn't believe him, and he went back to his home, beginning work on a ship to take him, his wife Lara, and his son Kal to another planet. After several weeks he finished the ship, which was made up of four sections, one for each family member and a storage section. General Zod, Jor-El's brother, discovered his plans and went to the Council, who demanded that Jor-El be kept in the Kryptopolis, as his expertise was needed. Zod went after his brother, and stormed his home with a group of soldiers. Zod-El and Jor-El argued, while Lara-El put her baby son into his pod, and climbed in herself, ready for Jor-El to come. After a while, Jor-El ran from Zod and got into his pod. But during the start up sequence, Zod fired at Jor's section, causing it to disconnect. Lara and Kal were fired out of the building and through the city, then out into space. They were cryogenically frozen for the journey, which took five years to reach the Sol System. The pod encountered a problem when it hit an asteroid, which caused Lara's pod to be knocked away, with only Kal's and the storage pod making it to Earth. Crash-landing on a farm outside of Smallville in New York, Kal was found by Jonathan Kent, the farm's owner, who took the baby to his house. After reporting the baby to the police and a campaign to find the parents proving to be unsuccessful, they decided that they should adopt it, since they'd wanted to have a baby, but been unsuccessful. They legally adopted him, calling him Clark Kent, as they had no idea what his true name was. Krypton's Heir Rises After an argument with his dad after finding out he's adopted, Clark ran into the forest to get some space to calm down. Out of anger he punched a tree, the impact of which caused a shockwave that destroyed a large portion of the forest. He ran back to the farm and told his parents, who comforted him. Over the following weeks he trained on the Smallville High Football Field at night times, managing to get his powers under control so he can go about his normal life without accidentally hurting someone. During his training, his strength had caused a number of odd tremors, which caught the attention of John Corben, an alien conspiracist, who believed the tremors were caused by alien incursion. He got a job at Smallville High as an English teacher as he theorised that the aliens were disguised as students. On one day, when Mr Corben yelled at Lana Lang for not handing in her essay, despite her having been hospitalised at the time. Clark stood up for her, and she fell in love with her "farmboy charming", and several days later asked him out. Clark accepted and they went to a restaurant the next night for their first date. Even after a single date, Clark found himself madly in love with her, and they went on more dates. It was on the sixth date that they finally kissed, and Lana pulled him into her bedrrom. Several weeks after their night together, Lana's mother found out about it, and kicked her out of her house. In anger, she ran to the Kent Farm, where she was comforted. Clark decided to take her to the school field, where he goes when he needs to get away from his life. At one point, Clark ran off to get some snacks from a nearby store, in which time John Corben saw Lana on the field, and jumped to the conclusion that she was the alien causing tremors there. He snuck up and grabbed and dragged her away. By the time Clark came back, she was gone. He looked around but was unable to find her, Son of Krypton Sanctuary Powers and Abilities Powers Super-Capabilities: '''Due to the difference in gravity from what his species has adapted to, Earth's gravity means that he is much stronger than any human. '''Optic Blasts: His Kryptonian eyes are capable of releasing condensed energy that they have absorbed, making concussive blasts, which he can control the strength of. Abilities Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters